Happy Lies
by Rodent-blood
Summary: Destiny is how they put it, but could she learn to accept him for what he was? What he has done? Or would she end up destroying the one man she loves?
1. Prologue

**Author info:** Okay so might as well get started on this. This story involves a new addition to Marvels The Avenger cast who later has a relationship with Loki Laufeyson.  
I do not own anything but my characters Mayhide, and Mayra.

* * *

_Prologue_

The moon was beginning its climb to the center of the sky while a young girl and her mother prepared for slumber. The young girl was excited; she bound toward her bed and flung the covers over her small body. She smiled at the woman in front of her and chimed, "Okay Mama now time for the story!" The mother laughed softly and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, a book in her hands.

"Yes, yes I know now let's get started then." She opened the book and began to read.

_It was long ago in the land of the Gods, where Odin sat on his throne with his loving wife at his hand. He was happy for his daughter had just been born. The small baby was presented to him and he smiled, he grasped the bundle from the hands that presented it and held his daughter for the first time. _

_ But, sadness soon filled the Allfather's eyes. The young Princess was no longer breathing, her small body cold and lifeless. Odin grieved for the loss of his daughter. He walked into the chambers that would have been hers and stared at all the gifts he had received for her arrival. _

_ One such gift caught his eye. It was a gold and white rocking horse, it stood alone in a corner and he walked toward it. Imagining how it would have been to see his young daughter playing in the room. He placed a hand on the horse's neck brushing his thumb against the wood softly. His mind went to his daughter and he shed a small tear. _

_ That single tear was enough. Slowly the golden horse began to glow, its features morphing and suddenly a young baby girls lay where it had stood. Odin in awe lifted the child in his arms and smiled while heavy tears flowed from his eyes. He now had a new daughter to love and care for. _

_ The new baby let out a coo of happiness and Odin laughed heartily. "My dearest new daughter you shall be called Mayhide." _

_ As the years went by Mayhide proved to be a wonderful daughter; she was strong, she was intelligent, she could tell when people told lies to her, and she even had the ability to change into whichever creature she chose to be. _

_ Once old enough the young Asgardian traveled to the still young earth, when she arrived she was sad to see that no creatures roamed the lands. She wished to change this and she did. _

_ Mayhide gathered leaves and sticks and then using her powers created a new life, the first of many animal species. Mayhide was scorned by her father for doing such things. How dare she interfere with another world! He told her to return home, to kill each creature she had created. Mayhide refused, she claimed she was doing no wrong. Odin had no choice but to never allow his daughter to return to Asgard. _

_ Since that day Mayhide continued to creature more and more creatures, these creatures being the ancestors of many modern day animals such as the cat or dog. She filled the world with her visions and began to live among them._

_ As humans began to come into being she taught them to care for the animals, to share their land and to only hunt what they could eat. She showed humans how to live in harmony with these animals, but that ended when humans grew too smart. They began to destroy and kill more and more animals, taking away their homes and killing them for sport. _

_ Mayhide left, she is said to still roam the earth, searching for a human who would not harm her creations._

The mother gently closed the book and turned to the young girl who had fallen into a deep sleep. She kissed the girl on the forehead and raised the covers to her chin. Turning off the lamp she left the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright we're getting somewhere, this is basically just a quick back story on my main character's mother Mayhide. I made this up so if it seems off it's probably due to my inexperience with Norse mythology ;3; sorry I probably should have read up on that

I hope you guys are liking this so far sorry nothing's happening yet we'll get to the exciting stuff soon


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **not much to say about this one once again we're just getting a brief back story Next chapter will be during the time of The Avengers

* * *

_Chapter One_

It was the year 1994 around the end of January; a group of researchers were in the outskirts of Yuma, Arizona looking for evidence to claims of a strange beast that was said to be dwelling in the hot desert land. The crew drove on keeping their eyes peeled for any sort of unusual activity.

It didn't take them long to find what many travelers had seen. They first heard it then saw it. Getting out of their vehicles they loaded up their weapons, ready to fire tranquilizers if the creature got out of control. Like last time.

Splitting into two teams the group of researchers created a boundary around where they supposed the beast to be hiding. In the center of their ring there was a small cavern hidden behind tall boulders. A loud roar came from within the cavern. It was an animal who cried out in despair. It sounded wounded or dying. They didn't really care which it was, they just wanted to make sure it was in a secure area.

Once given the signal a man headed toward a boulder closest to that of the opening of the cavern and aimed his gun. A large paw, that of what appeared to be a tiger shot of the opening and slammed the poor man to the ground. The body attached to the paw also leapt of its hiding area. The creature was massive, possibly six feet in height at the shoulders with a body as long as seven or eight feet, but the most astonishing feature was the large stomach that sagged under her. The beast was bursting with a child in it. It roared out defensively sensing the humans around her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried so loudly that the ground shook from the explosion from her throat. Panting heavily her eyes darted madly around before she sunk half way back into her den. Her body was not going to be able to handle this kind of stress at the moment. She let out soft groans of discomfort. She shifted her weight to accommodate the baby inside her. She heard soft footsteps advancing toward her and tried to stand. A male human with dark skin stood in front of her hands up in an act of surrender. Still the beast glared at the man and she let out a growl, warning him to keep away.

"I haven't come here to hurt you Mayhide; we just want to take you back to the base." The tiger snarled baring her large teeth. Her breathing coming out in loud huffs, the baby was due. She felt her body begin to react to her stress and she groaned. Quivering, she winced as pain shot through her body.

The man noticed this and moved forward in an effort to assist but Mayhide roared loudly. She wanted no human to touch her. She sank deeper into her cave and her breathing became heavier. The time was near, the man knowing not what to do stood there and watched as the animal shook and trembled, her body trying to force the child out of her swollen belly.

After several yowls of pain and pushing the beast lay on her side as the baby finally slipped out of her body. Too weak to move she felt it struggle behind her. It let out a wail and her eyes smiled.

Soon the smile faded and the happy eyes lost their shine. Mayhide was gone.

Walking over to the tiger the man saw that it had changed back into the form of that of a woman. The baby still covered in blood and mess moved around crying for its dead mother.

* * *

At a nearby hospital a woman gave birth to a baby boy. The young creature grew ill quickly and before doctors could do anything it slipped away from them.

A man in uniform handed them a baby girl, instructing the doctors to tell the mother who had lost the baby boy that this girl was hers, that they had misinterpreted the gender.

The switching of children was easy enough to do, but now this child had to learn to grow up in a world that it should not even know about. Never the less, she was stuck here. With time she will learn of her past and what she must do in the future. One can only hope she will find the strength to surpass all that will throw her way.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: **Okay now we're gonna go ahead and leap into present time. The story is going to go along side with the story line of the Avengers though with a few bends here and there to make it fit when Mayra hears animals talking they're words will be in italics.

* * *

_Chapter two_

_ Heat enveloped me, every nerve in my body surged with it. I opened my eyes to see a long highway in the middle of nowhere before me. Desert lands surrounded the strip of land used for vehicles. There were no cars around though, nothing but myself and the heat. As I stared at the road that stretched for miles in front of me, a voice called out. _

_Turning, I saw her. She seemed to be floating as the heat waves blurred her. She walked slowly as she spoke. _

_"Do not forget," she whispered as she got closer to me. A white gown blew in the hot wind as she approached my person. Red hair hid her face. Suddenly she stopped walking. Brushing the hair away golden eyes stared at me, she was gorgeous. Closing her eyes slowly she whispered. _

_"Please don't take her away," I was sure she wasn't talking to me. Her eyes opened to reveal that they had changed, they no longer had any color in them and all there was was a dark pupil that glared at me. Her features began to change and her voice boomed out in the lonely landscape. "Don't Touch My Baby!" Fangs replaced teeth and I screamed._

* * *

Leaping out of bed I panted softly. Groaning I fell back onto my blankets, my head throbbed with pain. It had been so long since I had had that horrible nightmare. Rolling over I reached for my green cell phone and clicked the center button. The screen flashed on and read the time of 4:45 in white text. Sighing I got out of bed and dragged my body toward the rest room. There really wasn't much point in going back to sleep.

Switching on the light I stepped into the bath room and glared at my reflection. Pale skin, slightly rounded face, large brown eyes, and dark hair cut into a Mohawk that stuck out in several directions. After washing my face and brushing my teeth and taming my hair, I returned to my room and went to my desk. Collapsing into my soft chair I picked up my glasses off the desk and placed them on my face. The room came into focus, the walls a pale olive, paintings and drawings hung from them. Turning toward the window I quickly glanced at the small aquarium that sat on top of my dresser. Two bundles of fur coiled around one another shifted as though knowing someone had their eyes on them. A small head popped out, that of a rat, it yawned and stretched.

Chuckling softy I got up and removed the lid of the cage, the two rats now going wild with the thought of being let out. Scooping both bundles out I allowed them to crawl onto my shoulders. "Good morning girls," I cooed as they licked my fingers and sniffed my neck.

"_What's for breakfast mama? _" One rat squeaked into my ear, smiling I walked back to my chair and sat down. Instantly they leapt onto the desk and scurried across the papers that lay on it. Sitting back I thought for a moment.

"How do waffles sound?" Smiling at their happy squeaks I got up and headed down stairs to start cooking.

* * *

I'm not really sure how or why I could, but ever since I could remember, I had been able to understand animals when they spoke to me. I never really told anyone for fear of being sent away to some facility to be tested on. Also why should I have to tell anyone? I liked being the only one to be able to converse with creatures. It made me feel a little special. Though I guess one could call that selfish. What can I say I'm eighteen it's not like I really cared to share with others at this age.

* * *

After having breakfast with my rats I quickly popped outside to see if my dog Killer was alright. He beamed at me as I exited my home to the backyard. His tail wagged slowly, he had always been shy even around me. Walking over to him I handed him a waffle and patted his head. Kissing his nose I darted back to the entrance of my home. Turning back to see him I said, "Alright Killer boy I'll be home in a few hours. See you later." The dog wagged his tail happily and replied.

_"Okay Mama I'll see you later."_

* * *

For some reason every time I talked to my pets they called me mother or mama, I didn't mind it I sometimes felt somewhat like their mother but I just wished they'd call me by my name. I once talked to Killer about it and he merely said it was to show respect. I'm never asked why he had to show me respect but I guessed it had to do with me taking care of him for all these years.

* * *

It was a warm day around 80 or so degrees outside as I sat in the unair-conditioned class room of my high school. I sat doodling in my note book while the class watched a video on how particular events caused the brain to develop differently. I swear psychology is interesting and all but gosh it sure wasn't at all interesting while in a hot humid room with the narrator droning on like some tired old man.

A girl walked into the class room handed our teacher a pink slip of paper, a hall pass, and left. The teacher called me over with a wave and I stood. Taking the paper from her it told me to go to the office now. Relived that I didn't have to stay to hear the end of the boring video I gathered my belongings and left the room.

The Office was one floor above the class room and I reached it in no time. I entered the cool room and handed the secretary the hall pass. She smiled at me and said a man was here to see me. Confused I gave her a questioning look, she merely got up and walked me out of the office and headed toward the auditorium.

Inside the auditorium, where I had been several times for other occasions, was filled with seats that faced the stage. Standing on the stage was a man, he wore an expensive looking suit, had short brown hair and a trimmed bead/mustache combo, he also had sunglasses on but those quickly came off as the secretary and I approached him. He gave me a smile and extended his hand, the one not holding a suit case.

"Hello there Mayra I'm Tony Stark." Shocked I grasped his hand and we shook hands. Taking back his hand he turned to Ms. Gillen, the secretary. "Can we have a bit of privacy?" She nodded happily and walked out the double doors swiftly.

I was standing with THE Tony Stark in my high school auditorium. I had heard of how rich he was and all the weapons and such that Tony's company made along with the fact that he had created Iron Man. I was completely bewildered as to why he had come to my small town high school to talk to me.

Opening his suit case Tony took out a large envelope. He handed it to me. "I came here to talk to you about a problem we ask you help us with." Taking the envelope I opened it slowly, inside were several documents along with photographs and CDs. Taking out the pictures I noticed they were of the recent stories of 'heros' that I had seen on the news. The Hulk, Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man, but then I pulled out one photo that made me cringe slightly. It was of a woman with long red hair, wearing a white dress that flowed passed her knees. Yellow/gold eyes stared at the camera; she was in some kind of jungle like location from the looks of the photo. The next photo was of the same woman, only this time she looked like she was transforming into some kind of animal. Her face was elongated, she had fangs and her body anatomy looked altered. Looking up at Tony I pointed shakingly to the photo.

"Who's this?" Tony straightened up slightly as though knowing the answer wasn't something I wanted to know.

"That there is Mayhide; she was an Asgardian who came to earth. She had the ability to morph into animals and could even make up her own." She _was_ he had stressed that, this woman was dead. Turning back to the photos I flipped to the next one and this one showed a scene in a desert. In a cave like area the woman was lying on the ground face down and an infant was at her feet. The next photo wasn't a photo but a birth certificate, Mayra A. Rivera born January 30, 1994. I stopped reading and my head snapped up to Tony. He looked down and began to explain.

"Mayhide had escaped from S.H.E.I.L.D. over 19 years ago she was found near the town of Yuma, Arizona. She was giving birth to a baby and was very weak from having to avoid capture. Once the baby was born Mayhide died. The baby was taken to a nearby hospital where it was replaced with a baby that had just passed away." I could feel my mind melting as I pieced together what he was telling me. I had remembered my mother telling me the doctors had told her she had a boy, but then return and said that she actually had had a girl. I hadn't even realized I was crying but the tears on the photos told me I was.

"That baby girl was you." Shaking my head I threw the papers to the ground. Angry began seeping into my body. No, how could my entire life be a lie? No, it just couldn't be possible.

"No….No." I felt Tony's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to his face. I saw that he was sad, he felt bad for me. That did nothing to make me feel better though. I wanted nothing more than to shove him away, to scream, to vomit. Breathing deeply to try to stop crying I brushed his hand off of me.

"You need to come with me so I we can further explain how you can help us." His words sounded distant, like I was hearing him from far away. My head nodded slowly. "We've already went ahead and sent someone to gather your belongings and…to explain to your family." I didn't say anything, really what could I say? I was just told my entire life I had been living a lie and well really all I wanted to do was to go away.

It wasn't long before Tony and I were in a private air plane to who knows where. I had Killer seated on my lap and my rats sat in their carrying case at my feet. I looked out the window my mind wandering. After all those years of wondering, of knowing I didn't belong I finally knew why.

Tony who was seated in front of me, drank the last of his alcohol and smiled at me. "So seeing as we're going to be partners how about you tell me about yourself?" I glanced up at him, I could tell he was desperate to make the awkward trip less awkward but I wasn't at all a social butterfly. Never the less I shifted myself in my seat to better face him.

"I like drawing and writing." Tony nodded hinting for me to go on. I brushed my hand across Killers back and continued, "I love animals, heh, though I guess that goes without saying." Tony let out a small chuckle at this and I felt myself smile. It was always easy for people to get me to smile and I hated myself for that. "I guess I should introduce you to my friends, this is Killer," I said tapping the canine on the head, "and these two," I pointed at the cage, "are my girls Graphite and Pigment." He smiled raised his hand giving a slight wave and said hello. Killer instantly responded, though Tony couldn't understand him.

"_Hello sir."_ I let out a whispered giggle pulling the Chihuahua's head to my face to hide my grin. Tony noticing this quickly and asked, "What did he say?" This question instantly made my smile vanish. I looked up at him and stared, they knew?

"How did?" Stark smiled softly knowing he had crossed my comfort zone.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. has been keeping tabs on you for years. They noticed the time you went to the petting zoo with your family and had the horse kick that lady. They knew about the time you stopped a pack of wild dogs from attack your neighbor, and about the incident were you coaxed a bobcat into leaving your Uncle's hens alone." I stared in disbelief at Tony. They knew about all of that? I held Killer tightly and pressed my head against his sand colored fur. I felt like my privacy had been invaded and truly it had been. How could these people just observe my every move for 18 years? I shuddered at the thought of it.

I knew Tony felt bad for me but seeing as he really couldn't help in any way he stayed quiet. All that was heard was the soft clink of ice cubes melting in his shot glass and the soft sound of rat paws against glass.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: **okay finally getting somewhere, I know I skip a few details but honestly they aren't that important and would drag this thing on forever. Mayra will be interacting with Loki soon so just be a bit more patient little ones c:

* * *

_Chapter Three_

It wasn't long before the private plane we flew on landed. It appeared to me that we had landed on top of some sort of large submarine. Seeing as it sat on top of water, but the large four engines on the sides told me this thing could fly. Timidly I gathered Killer and slipped him under my arm and picked up the girls carrying case. I followed Tony out onto the run way, avoiding people as I went. Like I said before I'm not really into social contact. To be honest I hated being around large groups of people. It terrified me, like something deep within me told me to be afraid.

Once inside I was greeted with several people at computers. They all wore dark suits with the logo S. H. I. E. L. D. on their chests, uncomfortable with the surrounding I hurriedly tailed behind Tony, making sure not to bump into him but still be close enough to where I could hide behind him. A man stood at the top of, the bridge I guess that's what you'd call it. I'm not really an expert when it came to planes or any mechanical vehicle to be honest.

The dark skinned man wore a dark black cloak and an eye patch covered his left eye. He nodded at Tony as we approached him. Turning to a woman with dark hair pulled into a bun beside him he started, "Please take Mayra's pets to her room." The woman nodded and reached toward Killer, who responded with curling against me with fear. He barred his teeth and his fur stood on end.

"_NO, I want to stay with mama. Don't let them take me Mama." _The woman noticed Killer's reaction and simply took the rats from my hands. Taking my now free hand I patted my worried canine's head. I glanced up at the woman, "Can he please stay with me? He doesn't trust people easily." She turned to the eye patch man and he nodded his head. Turning she walked away. I watched as she carried my friends away hoping they'd be okay.

"Mayra if you would please follow me." The man's voice caught my attention and I noticed he and Tony had started walking toward a different section of the plane. I quickly headed toward them not wanting to stand there like a fool.

We entered a room that looked like some sort of laboratory. Another man stood behind a desk he smiled softly as we entered. "So this is the mysterious Mayra." I looked up at as he said my name. He looked like a man who had been through a lot in his life, but his face seemed familiar to me. Walking over I shook his hand, "I'm Bruce," and that's when it clicked, Bruce Banner or simply The Hulk. I felt myself tense up slightly as I remember all what he had done in Manhattan. I quickly tried to hide it but I could tell he had sensed it. With a soft semi forced chuckle he said, "it's okay everyone seems to get on edge around me." I knew he was sad at this and tried to give him a reassure smile but he turned back to his work.

"Mayra, we need to talk." Turning around Tony stood next to the other man, along with yet another male I had yet to notice. He was tall and blonde and I knew instantly that he was Steve Rodgers aka Captain America. He gave me a quick wave which I nodded back in response. I then returned my attention back to the dark suited man. Who took this chance to introduce himself.

"Hello Mayra I'm Nick Fury, I'm the one who found your mother 20 years ago." I tensed up again and I gripped Killer tightly, who glanced up at me let out a soft whimper. He knew something was wrong. Fury continued, "I've also been the one in charge of keeping track of you. You seem to have inherited some of your mother's powers." I felt myself glare at him. He didn't even seem bothered by this.

"…Yes, I can speak to animals." I finally said, or more so whispered. He nodded going to a table and picking up a disc. He handed it to Tony who put into one of the many computers and it instantly began to play a video.

The quality wasn't the best but it was decent enough to see what was going on. The video showed a younger me playing on the school playground. I was roughly six years old. Remembering the incident that occurred that day I felt the muscles in my arms contract in angry. How dare they record me, like some kind of animal behind bars. Suddenly a figure was seen moving behind a thick patch of brush beside the playground of the small school. A large feline crept out, a bobcat, it stalked across the lawn. It was heading toward the cafeteria, the smell of food driving it. People began to panic; I stood up from my position on the ground and simply walked toward the feline. As I approached it many teachers screamed at me to get away. Ignoring them I laughed as I got closer to the cat. Once I was only a few inches away from it the cat seemed to tilt its head, confused. The younger me clapped her hands happily, and then she patted the bobcat's head. The feline allowed this and even began to rub its head against my hand enjoying the touch. It wasn't long after the younger me had began playing with the bobcat that several cops arrived on the scene. They aimed a gun at the cat that lay next to me and it gave a quick jerk as the bullet hit its target. I saw the little girl cry as she patted at the cat to get it to move. But it was already gone.

The video ended and I felt Killer lick my hand. I also could feel the tears running down my face. How could man be so stupid? The cat was driven out its home looking food, yet they thought it was going to cause harm. Shot then ask questions. That's the way these simple minded humans worked.

"Ever since we recorded this video of you we knew that you would develop powers similar to that of Mayhide." Fury explained looking at me. I brushed the tears off my face and nodded.

"So? It's not like I could offer any help with talking to animals." Fury shook his head.

"You see we don't think you can just talk to animals." I stared at him with a confused expression.

"He means we think you're able to shape shift like your mom." Bruce stated from behind his work table. I was pretty sure I was gawking at him. Really? Me a shape shifter? That's a good one.

"There's no way I could be able to do that." I practically screamed. Understanding an animal was one thing but turning into one? That wasn't even imaginable to me.

"Well you could try." Tony piped up.

"Yeah and exactly how do I do that? Just imagine myself as an animal and poof?" I knew I was being a bit rude but gosh I was getting annoyed. Fury pulled out another disc this one from his coat pocket.

"I believe this will help." He said as he handed it to Tony.

The video was that of Mayhide. I still wasn't used to that fact that she was my biological mother. She was in a small room pacing back and forth. A person called out to her. "Please Mayhide we only want to talk to you." She snarled and slammed her fist against the wall. She was desperate for freedom. The voice continued, "Just tell us. How do you change into an animal?" Glaring she turned to look at, what I guessed was the person behind the camera.

"And what would this do for you? You cannot do what I can. You do not need to know anything that I am able to." There was silence.

"Well since you say we cannot change like you then what is the harm in sharing knowledge with us?" Mayhide was not at all okay with this response, possibly for the fact that what they said was true. She lunged forward slamming her body against what I now realized was glass. She was being kept in a solitary room behind glass while being interrogated. The camera shifted due to the force of her body being flung at the window. She then began to change, first her anatomy began to shift, each bone shrinking or elongating to fit its new purpose. Her fingers shrunk and claws grew where her finger nails had. The process seemed painful but if it was Mayhide showed no signs of distress. Slowly fur grew all over her body and her clothing vanished. It took only two minutes for the woman to be completely lost and for a large bear to be standing where she was. She let out low growls of angry her eyes white except for her pupil.

The video ended and I found myself having to take deep breaths. Why it affected me so I wasn't so sure. Maybe it was due to the fact that Mayhide was a prisoner while she was with S.H.I.E.L.D. or maybe that it was possible for me to actual have the ability to morph my body into whichever animal I seemed fit. Either way I still felt a bit discouraged by the video.

"We believe that Mayhide's powers were linked to emotions. For each animal she transformed into she had a particular emotion attached to it. Like anger fit the bear, but we aren't sure seeing as she vanished before we could get all the details." Fury explained as he took the discs back from Tony. I held Killer tightly to me using both arms to cradle him like a child. Fury walked up to me. "We need you to attempt this ability to see if you can help us." I looked up to his eye and then back down to the ground.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Fury didn't seem like answering and headed for the exit.

"I'll let the other's explain that to you," was all he said before the doors closed behind him. My breath escaped my body in a slow sigh. I hated being kept in the dark and this man seemed keen to not tell me anything unless it helped him get me on his side. I looked up at Tony who was now beside Banner.

"So gorgeous ready to train?" He asked me as he tinkered with the gadgets on the table in front of him, a smile on his face. Rubbing the back of my neck I half smiled back, mostly in response to the gorgeous comment. I was far from pretty let alone gorgeous but was glad he was attempting to make this whole situation seem less stressful.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice do I?"

* * *

"You're still not getting it." I growled in frustration at the voice. Standing up, staggering slightly from the weakness my body had. I glared at Steve, he wasn't necessarily being the nicest person when it came to training me to shape shift. Tony sat on a bench in the training room Fury had designed for me which sat adjacent to the lab where Bruce worked. "Come on try again. Remember to concentrate Mayra." Steve put his arms up in a boxer stance ready to defend against my feeble punches. But I just stood there panting softly, I was getting tired of just throwing punches and kicks and getting knocked around by the much stronger male. This strategy was in no way helping me shape shift, I hadn't even shown a glimmer of anything that would be considered shape shifting.

"I can't do it." I stated glaring at Steve who had put his arms down. Tony shook his head.

"Obviously you need a better teacher." Steve turned around to give him an annoyed look.

"And you think you can teach her any better?" Tony had gotten to his feet and walked over to us.

"Better than just having her get tossed around like a punching bag." I honestly agreed with Tony but really I couldn't think of any other way of getting me to strike up a strong enough emotion to help me transform. "Take a seat Cap," He said patting/pushing Steve to the bench. Reluctantly he took a seat, allowing Tony to take over.

Tony stood in front of me and seemed to be thinking.

"Alright, hmm…You've been lied to your whole life." I gave him a slightly confused look but now noticed what he was doing. He was attempting to get me mad with words. Well at least now I wasn't going to get punched. I stood up straighter and looked up at him, being only five foot three really became annoying when around huge buff men. "You're biological mother was put into a cage like some kind of animal. Which technically was what she was." Okay that one hurt slightly and Tony saw the angry flash in my eyes. He continued, "You know nothing about what you really are, you're a total freak." I felt the anger boil in me, I attempted to control it. Okay think now, I searched my brain which animal fit anger? All I could remember was Mayhide, the way her anger morphed her into a bear. A mother bear, like the ones I had seen on Animal Planet, the ones who used every force of their being to protect their cubs.

I could feel my body growing hot; I could no longer hear Tony though I knew he was still talking down on me. I felt the anger surge through me, filling every inch of my body as it stretched and expanded seeking an out let. Then I suddenly saw nothing but white, gasping reached forward grasping for anything. My hand hit something and I heard a person call my name. Slowly everything came back into view. Tony's scared expression stared back at me. Steve was now on his feet ready to help out his comrade. Confused I stepped forward but the sudden shift made me unbalanced and I swayed slightly. Graining my balance back I looked around and noticed I now towered over Tony, who still had an unsure expression on his face.

"Mayra, just breath, it's going to be okay." I shook my head, his voice sounded muffled like my mind was struggling to understand his words. I put my hands to my face and it felt soft. Glancing at my palms I saw large bear paws. My breathing grew faster as realization dawned on me. I had done it, I _had_ inherited my mother's abilities. I looked down at Steve and Tony attempting to smile but knowing it hadn't really worked out when they gave me rather horrified look. No matter I was now ecstatic, I felt like a new being, like I had been born again. I laughed but it came out as low bear calls. Unsure by what my noises meant Tony gave me a slight questioning look.

"Are you alright Mayra?" Letting out another call I expanded my arms and reached out for him. My body gripped his smaller one and pressed him into my fur. Steve stared at me with a terrified expression until Tony started laughing. "Who ever knew that bears could actual give great hugs?" Setting him down I gave him yet another grizzly smile, which he this time returned.

Then the doors opened. Fury walked in followed by Natasha, I had met her only once and she seemed like someone I would rather not get involved with. Fury seemed stunned at my appearance and Natasha instantly stiffened her hand hovering slightly over her gun.

"Well it looks like you managed to unlock your true powers Mayra." Fury stated as he walked closer to me. I nodded my bear head. Tony laughed and Natasha relaxed herself. "I see now you'll be able to help us finish our work then." I had learned from Tony over the past few days of training that they were in search of a power source they called the tesseract, which had been stole from them by the demigod Loki. Whose plan we had yet to figure out, but still I wasn't entirely sure how I fit into this. They had Steve for the muscles, Tony for the technology and Banner for the gamma radiation. Where did my ability to transform into animals come in handy? As though reading my mind Fury stated, "Well explain what you'll do to help now Mayra, but just…remember we're doing this to benefit the human race."

That pause, it was at that moment I realized, I was being used. Tony stood next to me almost protectively. He seemed to sense the friction in the room like I had.

"You see Mayra, your mother Mayhide not only could transform into animals, she made up her own. And in order to create these creatures. She used the tesseract." I felt the blood rush to my feet as I heard this. "She was able to use its power for her own purposes, and we want you to do the same."

This time my blood rushed to my head as anger swept over me. They had just been using my mother for their own personal gain. These _monsters_ they had caused her so much pain. I saw it in her eyes, they had taken me away. If she had just been left alone, maybe just maybe…

I shook my head at that thought and growled in absolute rage.

"What are you talking about? I thought Mayra was just going to be used as a fighter." Tony stated now getting on the defensive. Fury looked to the side, not being able to face us, the damn coward.

"We didn't want to tell you what we truly were planning for fear Mayra would not want to help us." Tony scoffed; the anger building in me was getting harder to control.

"Oh really? Well that's no surprise. What else have you been hiding from us?" Fury's face tightened at that remark.

And I finally lost it. A deafening roar escaped my throat. So much anger, it burned in me like a blue flame.

My front paws slammed into the ground as I shoved passed Fury and Natasha, breaking the door down and fleeing down the hall. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I had to get away from them. From all of them, I was nothing more than some tool. I heard sirens but ignored them plowing through people in my rampage. Everything was white hot in me, and I just couldn't stop running. As I rounded a corner I saw Phil. He stood before me a gun in his hand pointing at me. Phil had always been nice to me since I had arrived but now he stood in the way of my escape. Roaring I barreled toward him.

All I remembered was the gun firing and a loud painful cry.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as I recollected the event's that had happened yesterday. Groaning I turned my head around to look at my room. The room assigned to me by Fury. The walls were a pale grey color, and the only furniture was a small desk where I drew, a dresser, and the bed I laid on. Since I was sleeping on my stomach I lifted myself up with my arms and sat on my legs. Looking down at my body I noticed I was wearing my normal night clothing. Apparently someone had changed me while I had slept. But exactly when and how did I fall asleep? As I made an attempt to stand I felt a surge of pain shoot through my chest. Peeling back my shirt I saw a small wound, a bullet wound. Remembering how Agent Coulson had been pointing a gun at it me it quickly clicked as to what had happened. Sighing I stood and went to take a shower. Sitting on top of the dresser were my rats in their glass aquarium. They danced back and forth in their cage let out soft squeaks. They wanted to get out but I currently wasn't in the mood to play.

After taking a quick shower I brushed my Mohawk hair back into a small pony tail and pulled on my usual attire of a short sleeve t-shirt and skinny jeans. Grabbing my glasses I put them on and left the room but not before giving Killer a light pat on the head.

I entered the lab and saw Banner at work. He glanced up and smiled at me. "Glad to see you awake." I gave him a soft nod.

"What happened?" Bruce continued his work as he talked.

"Oh not much, you went on a rampage because Fury told you that you were nothing but a tool to us and then Coulson shot you with a tranquilizer. You've been asleep since yesterday." I nodded placing my hand absent mindedly to the wound on my chest. "Does itt hurt?" I shook my head soft removing my hand and walking over to his side.

"Where's everyone else?" I questioned, seeing as Tony normally never left Bruce's side. He smiled at me before answering.

"They found Loki in some part of Germany. They went to go pick him up. They'll be back shortly." I was astonished they had actually found him? It'd been over a week since I had been working with these people and they already found the man they were after? Something about that seemed off to me, but I pushed it out of my head.

At that moment a group of men walked down the hall, guards. Between then was a man, he had long dark hair, very pale skin, and work strange black, green, gold, and grey clothing. He stared into the lab and smirked. I watched him until he rounded the corner.

"Hey are you alright?" Blinking I shook my head lightly; I hadn't realized how tightly I had been gripping onto the table until Bruce spoke to me. I nodded softly before headed out the door.

Tony and Steve stood on the bridge with another hulking man I hadn't met but knew instantly. Thor the god of thunder, I felt myself spark up instantly. This man was from Asgard the same realm as my mother.

"Well look who finally woke up." Tony stated as I walked over to the group, "how you feeling?" He questioned as I stood next to him. I shrugged indifferently hoping that would suffice as an answer. Thor stared at me for a moment before his face broke into a large smile.

In three steps he walked over to me and wrapped his large arms around me, lifting me into the air in a hug." Dearest Mayhide!" He exclaimed with a loud laugh, "We all thought you dead!" He set me back down as he looked me up and down with happy eyes. I stared back utterly baffled.

"I'm not Mayhide." I whispered softly, his features changed slightly as I said this and he released me.

"What? How are you not her? You have the same face." I looked up at the god, he seemed sad as he tried to understand.

"My name is Mayra, I'm Mayhide's daughter." I said softly. He processed this and then the smile returned not as bright as before but still it shone with glee.

"I had not known Mayhide had already birthed her daughter." He suddenly seemed troubled, as though something had come into his mind. He brushed it away though from what I could tell. Tony suddenly started talking about what they were to do with Loki, and Thor's attention went to them. Bruce pointed out that Loki seemed like a crazed person which upset Thor but honestly I didn't know who to agree with. The man I saw pass by while in the lab did seem like a crazy person, but there was something else I saw. Something I didn't quite understand and something that I wanted dearly to see again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes: **alright time for Mayra to meet Loki c:

* * *

_Chapter Four_

I sat staring as Steve and Tony argued. Sighing I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. This was getting boring fast. I still had a lot of training to do and these two idiots were so keen on fighting, having had enough of this pointlessness I strolled out of the lab and headed toward the bridge. It had only been two days since Loki had been captured and still we were no closer to the tesseract than before. As I walked onto the bridge I spotted Fury and Thor out of the corner of my eye. Thor seemed to be explaining something to Fury who had a hard frown on his face. Well I'm certainly not going to barge in on them. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with more arguing. Instead I turned and walked over to Natasha who was staring off into space leaning against the railing.

"Hey Natasha," I said as I reached her side. She glanced my way and nodded. She wasn't overly warm but I felt that she was allowing me to stand next to her. Standing up straight she seemed to be wondering something. Then looking at me she questioned.

"Would you mind helping me with something?" hesitantly I nodded. She began to head toward the back of the ship and followed. "Fury wants me to interrogate Loki, but unfortunately I don't think he'd be willing to talk to me. I thought maybe he'd talk to you." I must have stopped because Natasha looked back at me with concern. Shaking off my worry I quickly started walking again.

"What do I ask him?" At this she gave me a small hint of a smile. We had reached the entrance to the room where Loki was being contained. She turned to go to the top of the observing room.

"Just ask him anything, I'm sure he'll slip up at some point." She opened the door and gave me a slight push into the room. The soft whoosh of the doors told me they had closed. The room was very large, and in the dead center was a large glass cage, clearly made for something that was much more powerful than Loki. I slowly began to walk toward the container, seeing Loki sitting on the bench, his eyes closed.

Taking soft breaths I tried to calm myself. Every since the incident I had tried to keep my body in control, yet it still changed on its own accord. As though it knew the power it had and wished to use it for once. I felt my body growing warm as it tried to morph. My attempts to calm myself weren't working so I just allowed my body to do what it pleased. The warmth in me grew and my mind went white. Slowly the world returned to me, the new perspective of the room told me I was now shorter. Staring down at my hands I saw they were paws like those of feline. Looking down at my body I came to the conclusion I had transformed into a cat. Softly sighing I walked over to the cage. It was odd walking on all fours but I managed to reach the small bridging area where the platform met the glass easily.

Loki's eyes snapped open and I froze. Locked eye to eye neither of us moved, and then Loki gave me a soft smile. "Well hello there," I felt my body shudder slightly. Sitting down I simply stared at him. After a few moments of silence he spoke again, "aren't you going to speak to me? Mayra." I felt my ears shoot up as he said my name. My breathing grew faster and my heart thudded wildly in my small chest. He chuckled menacingly, knowing he had caught me off guard. Standing he walked toward me.

"Did you know SHIELD has a whole file on you? I must say it's one of the longest ones I've read." I couldn't control my breathing now and I felt my body changing again. "The lonely child, found next to her dead Asgardian mother. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you're an abomination?" My fist hit the glass as I stood glaring up at him. I felt my heart thundering in my ears. I was human again and he smiled down at me, leaning forward he whispered, "Did I strike a nerve?" Those eyes, those damn eyes I felt myself locked on them as we stared at one another.

Something deep within me, a thing I did not understand wanted nothing more than to grasp this man to kiss him? Wait. What? I took a step back realizing my thought. Blinking I looked back at the God and he too seem slightly confused. The look left his face quickly though, not wanting to show any kind of weakness to his underling, but before he could say another word the sound of someone entering the room brought our attention to the door.

Thor stood there anger on his face. He walked with determination toward us and I backed away from the cage instantly. "You are not to be near Loki!" He shouted at me as he grabbed me roughly by the arm. He then began to drag me away. Looking back I saw Loki stare at us in bewilderment.

The doors slid closed behind us and I tore out of Thor's grasp. I hated being man handled. "What is your problem?" I questioned rubbing my arm, the God was strong and it hurt when he yanked me. He stood towering over me a glare in his eye.

"You are not to be near Loki again. Do you understand?" I stared up at him.

"Why?" He seemed to contemplate telling me but shook his head.

"Now is no time to tell you. Come we shall dine with our friends." Grabbing my shoulder, not as roughly as before he began to lead me away, but I shook him off.

"No, I want to know. Nobody ever tells me anything! Why can't I be near Loki? It can't be that hard of question to answer!" Thor now angry grabbed me by my shoulders squeezing me.

"I am truly sorry Mayra but now is not the time. Please if I could tell you I would. I promise once all has been said and done I will explain." I looked down at my feet, I didn't know why but I suddenly whispered.  
"While I was talking to him I felt something." Thor kept his hands on my shoulders, not responding I continued, "I…I'm not sure why…but I…." I shook my head remembering those pale green eyes. No, what was I thinking. The man was evil. Thor slowly let go of me and stood up straight. I looked up at him with confused eyes. He sighed softly patting my head.

"Do not worry Mayra, keep away from Loki for now and everything will be clear at the end." Nodding slowly I followed him back to the bridge. Looking back at the door where Loki's cage was and shook my head. Great my damn hormones just had to kick in and make me like the villain.

* * *

After dinner I sat in my room staring at the ceiling wondering. Why had I had those emotions when I saw Loki? It was something I couldn't comprehend, the feeling was similar to that numbing sensation I had felt when I had first started having my nightmares when I was younger. Seeing Mayhide, who I didn't know before, caused me so much pain but pleasure at the same time. My mind worked as it tried to understand why it was reading the world the way it was. Sighing as I turned every stone over in my mind and still found nothing I rolled over to my side, hugged Killer who was sleeping next to me and closed my eyes.

I felt cold, like every part of my body was covered with ice, opening my eyes I saw nothing but darkness. Then I heard his voice, Loki, he appeared next to me and I flinched away. He's eyes studied me, he looked confident as though knowing something I didn't, "Hello Mayra." He said as he circled me,"You certainly are quite a rare little gem aren't you? And here I thought you were nothing but filth," Suddenly my surroundings changed and I was seeing an old memory of mine.

I saw a younger me talking to my uncle, whom I had lived with along with my aunt for a few years. He was standing over me with cold dominance, "I said no more animals Mayra, now go put that thing back where you found it." The younger me clenched onto the baby bird I had found, it peeping out pleas.

"But Tio, he needs help, his mom left him." The man grew angry and tore the animal from my hands, then walked to the back of the yard and flung its small body over the fence; I screamed and hit him with my small fists. As I sobbed he lifted me into his arms and carried me indoors.

I let out shaky breaths at the memory and also for how close to Loki stood. I could feel him breathing down my neck.

"Poor little misunderstood girl, must have been so difficult to not have other's understand you." He seemed almost to be talking from experience. I turned slowly to look at him; he was much taller than me though honestly most people were. He brushed his hand cross my face slowly, caressing it. His eyes shone brightly at the contact. He seemed to actually like being this close to me, but I still wasn't all too keen on being near him so I pulled away slightly. He chuckled softly at this and gripped the back of my head, pulling me toward him, leaning down to my ear he whispered, "do you not feel it? The way our bodies beg to be united? To be one?" I shuddered as he said this, I wanted badly to say yes but felt my head shaking no. This wasn't right I shouldn't be feeling this way. His chuckled teased me as he brought his body ever closer to me, "The want is almost unbearable is it not?" I felt like my heart was going to explode but he then let go. Almost on the brink of fainting he smirked at me, thrilled it seemed to having caused such a reaction from me. Tilting my head up with his forefinger and thumb he whispered almost seductively to me, "Come see me," Before I found myself standing in my room.

I looked around in a slight panic, letting out a sigh of relief before realizing it had all been some sort of hallucination or dream. Looking at the clock it read two in the morning. Weighing out my options I quickly put on my black hoodie before darting out of my room toward the room where Loki was.

The hall ways were empty, for the most part, and those who were awake were only tech. Nobody stopped me or asked me where I was going as I hurried down toward Loki's chambers. I was glad, I really wanted to see him. I stopped caring if this was bad I just need to see those eyes in real life again.

As the doors opened I spotted Loki staring at the entrance of his glass prison, a smile spread his face, as I appeared, "so you came." I could tell he enjoyed that I had taken orders from him but I ignored that. Walking to the bridging that led to his cage he smirked at me. After standing there for a moment, lost, he spoke up. Leaning against the glass I saw his eyes hint an emotion I hadn't expected to see in him, lust.

"Come here," his voice was heavy as though he was in distress. Slowly I stepped closer to the glass, gently pressing my hand to it, and them almost as though by magic my hand went through it and touched Loki's hand. Not caring how this was possible Loki gripped my hand and yanked me into his cage. Letting out a quick squeak of surprise I felt my body enter the cool chamber. I had fallen to my knees and attempted to stand and Loki quickly grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie, yanking me off the ground up to his face, his breath coming out in deep huffs. Then he pressed his face to mine, my first kiss.

It was rough and passionate; Loki pressed my body against the glass, desperate from the touch. I ran my hand through his soft hair as the room began to grow warm with emotions. His tongue invaded my mouth twirling and twisting around my own in a strange dance. His arms shifted as he pulled my legs so I would wrap them around his waist, which I did to keep myself from falling. Hands now free he used one to grip my hair and yank my head back, letting out a cry I felt him kiss and nip at my neck, his other hand traveling under my shirt. Letting out soft moans I closed my eyes, why was this feeling so good? Should it really be this enjoyable?

But the moment was soon lost as sirens sounded throughout the room. Growling Loki stopped kissing me and glared at the security cameras. Several uniformed guards' stormed into the room along with Fury, Natasha and Bruce. Loki had set me down and backed away from me.

"Mayra! How did you get in there?" Bruce shouted as I tried to keep myself up. I pressed my hand on the glass from balance but fell when my palm went through it. I landed with a thud on the opposite side of the cage and groaned sitting up I felt arms grab me and carry me away. I managed to glance back at Loki once and saw the smile creep onto his face as he mouthed, I'll see you again.


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter 5_

I sighed with delight as the warm water from the shower head slapped against my tired skin. My muscles relaxed as they accepted the warmth the shower provided. Leaning against the tile wall I remembered the entire argument that had erupted since the Loki incident.

* * *

"Okay," Tony started as I was seated on top of one of the various lab tables; they thought it better to interrogate me here, "So you had some sort of hallucination, dream thing." I nodded looking down at my feet as my legs dangled under me, Tony continued as he walked from one end of the room to the other. Thor stood beside me his body tight with fury at my disobedience, while Steve and Bruce stood watching as Tony attempted to put the pieces together.

"And then this, 'dream Loki', told you to meet him and so you just did." Tony put air quotes around dream Loki seeing as nobody seemed to know really what to call it. I once again nodded shrinking away from Thor as I felt his body flex with anger, "And then of course you two had that lovely make out session," I felt my face flush at this remark and I became fixated with the pattern on my shoe laces.

"What I still don't get is how Mayra was able to get through the glass? I mean she could have opened the cage but wouldn't have Loki taken the chance to escape? And besides in the video it clearly shows her just, stepping through it." Bruce started up, I was thankful the conversation had taken a different route. Tony stopped pacing and rubbed the back of his neck, we all knew that was really the big issue. If I was able to get through the glass, and Loki was able to control me, then he'd manage to escape very easily.

"Well Thor got any ideas? Mayra's half Asgardian, is there any kind of ability like that where you come from?" Steve asked looking to the God of thunder; I looked up at him too wanting to know as well. Thor's blue eyes held no sympathy for me nor did they show much kindness of any sort, I instantly looked away. I hated it when people were mad at me, and honestly I felt slightly betrayed. I wasn't in control of my actions, at least. I didn't think I was.

"I am not aware of any sort of ability such as one used by Mayra on Asgard." Thor's straight answer shot down whatever Steve was thinking as he slowly withdrew to his position against the door frame. Tony sighed.

"Well then, how is it possible that Mayra just went through the barrier?" Nobody answered and he leaned against a lab table in defeat.

After a reasonable amount of silence I finally managed to utter,"…may I go see Killer now?" Tony rubbing his face hissed slightly as though not really wanting to say yes, but knowing I was under a lot of stress and wanted to give me a break.

"I say she can go to her room, we'll just up the security a bit," Bruce said as he removed his glasses to clean them. Steve gave a small nod showing he was okay with idea as well. Thor on the other hand seemed unwilling to go through with it. He stood towering next to me and glared down at me. Looking up to him I struggled to whisper, "if you want…you can come and keep any eye on me, to make sure nothing happens." I partly wanted Thor to stay with me for the fact that he'd possibly be able to stop me from going under Loki's control, but also because I had a lot of questions for the demigod. Thinking this through, he finally nodded in agreement. Jumping off the table I headed out the lab with Thor right at my tail.

* * *

I turned off the shower and stepped out; grabbing the towel I had set aside to dry myself. I ran the fabric through my long hair feebly trying to get it dry. Sighing as I only managed to partly get my hair dry I wrapped the towel around my body and stood in front of the mirror. Groaning I ran my finger through the long section of my hair, the thick stripe that ran down the center, pushing it back to reveal the much shorter sides of my head. Once the longer part of my hair was removed from the equation I pushed my fingers through the shorter sections, they had grown out so much since I had been here and look really bad.

Digging through the drawers of the bathroom skin I found a pair of clippers, once I had them connected and started up I pressed it firmly to the side of my skull and ran it through. I knew it made very little sense to shave your head after you had just taken a shower but I didn't really care, I just wanted to do something to get my mind off of what had happened. With once side shaved and smooth I repeated my actions to the other side, soon both sides of my head were cut and looked much better. At least in my eyes, I knew a whole lot of people thought the Mohawk haircut looked stupid on women but I enjoyed how the look framed my face. It boosted my cheek bones slightly to give my rounded face a bit of a sharper appeal. Not that I had anyone to impress here, though as I thought this Loki stepped into my mind. Shaking him out, I returned my thought to my hair.

It was so long now, when I first started this Mohawk trip it was no longer than my shoulder blades, now though, it swept past my hips. I liked the length though it did get rather annoying, especially since it was so thick. Never the less I kept my hair this length, really for no other reason than I didn't feel like cutting it.

Quickly stepping over to the shower in turned it on briefly to wash off the stray hairs that clung to my shoulders and back from my shaving adventure. Once clean I walked out of the bath room, towel tight against my body. Thor hadn't wished to tell me much when we first got to my room; he just sat and watched as I talked to my pets. At one point he simply got up and left. Now my room was just me and my pets again. After gathering my clothing I quickly changed before plopping onto my bed and swiftly gathering Killer into my arms.

"_You cut your hair,"_ he said as he licked my nose. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Just felt like I need something to distract myself." I reassured the canine as I stroked his face. He pawed at my hand wanting to play. I sighed as I stretched out on my bed and turned over to stare at the ceiling, letting Killer climb on top of my chest. It wasn't long after, before there was a loud knock at my door, causing me to leap up in surprise.

"It's open," I called unsurely. The door opened to reveal Thor, who walked in and let the door slid shut behind him. I sat up in my bed and looked at him with concern; he seemed to be very deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, he nodded before taking a seat on my desk chair. It strained under him and then he began to speak.

"I am here to tell you about everything." Sitting up straighter I swung my legs off the side of the bed and stared at him dead on. This was it, I hoped, I'm finally going to get all the answers. He raised a hand wearily, "I must warn you Mayra, not everything you shall hear will please you." I nodded vigorously I didn't care, I just wanted to know. There was nothing worse to me than not knowing. I wanted to shower Thor with questions but simply sat and waited for him to being.

"First I must tell you the true story of Mayhide. She was an Asgardian created by Odin when he had lost his first daughter, my oldest sister. As she grew older Odin began to notice Mayhide had many powerful abilities. One of these was to transform herself into a desired creature, she then began to experiment and create her own creatures. This was fine with Odin until Mayhide wanted to bring her creations to life; she wanted to make a world of her animals." I was confused, I had heard Mayhide was able to create creatures but now it dawned on me that she must had come up with them. Also how did she manage to create them? Out of thin air? That was doubtful only Odin would be able to do such things. Thor's next sentence answered that question, "She obtained the tesseract and used its power to create her creatures." I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

Mayhide _**used**_ the tesseract to create animals? How was that even possible? Thor continued, "Mayhide had somehow managed to understand the workings of the tesseract and stole it from Odin. She then came to earth and began to bring her visions to life. Odin had no choice but to banish her from Asgard." I stared down at Killer who was staring back up at me, my mother was tossed out of Asgard not because she had simply created animals and disturbed the natural order of evolution, but she had also stolen from the All father. My mother was a thief and that's what led to her being stuck on earth.

"Mayhide went into hiding when she learned of her banishment, but it wasn't long before she called upon Odin when she lost the tesseract." My eyes shot up, that's right Hydra had used the tesseract. Back during World War II, the reason Steve was now Capitan America. "Odin had warned Mayhide of her foolishness and now with the tesseract in the hands of humans she was reduced to settling on an agreement with Odin in order to obtain his help." A promise? Was that really all it took? But wait.

"Mayhide died before she was able to get the tesseract back, but she still kept her promise to Odin. She felt she needed to redeem herself to him for all the trouble she had caused." My eyes locked with Thor's but he looked away, I knew this next part dealt with me. I was sure there was something about this next part of his tale that would displease me, but I didn't care, I wanted to know.

"Odin had I as his first son, he then later adopted Loki as his second son. Odin knew that Loki would one day become aware of his origins and needed someone," he paused to glance at me before continuing, "He needed someone to love Loki, to accept him. Loki would need to have someone to be there for him due to his differences. To be able to look at him and not care he is not the same as us. Odin had Mayhide promise that her first born daughter would be Loki's mate." I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing until Killer whimpered and licked at my hands. Taking in a slow breath I stared at Thor who kept avoiding my eyes.

"The child was to be born to love Loki; she is to be born to fulfill her destiny. There would be and could be nothing that will stop her," Thor leaned forward and placed a hand on my knee, I couldn't even flinch as it all revolved in my mind, "Mayra, you were the first daughter born of Mayhide, you are the person who is to love and accept Loki as who he is. There is no turning back, no denying it. Odin himself crafted your mind, it is set in stone." I felt Thor brush his hand across my face, I was crying.

Thor got off his seat and kneeled in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. I collapsed into him and sobbed. Everything made sense now, the emotions the confusion. Everything that rang in me to love Loki made sense.

I was born to love Loki, and I could not change a thing about it. Ever since those pale green eyes looked into my own brown ones I had been captured into a horrific trap, from which I could never find a means of freedom.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes: **sorry took so long to update having a bit of trouble with the story still need to go back and change a few things. Enjoy this update sort of a cliffhanger at the end though ;3; sorry

* * *

_Chapter six_

It wasn't long for the others to become aware of what the situation was. They were all surprised and shocked, not to mention it flared up a lot of red flags. Since I was devoted to Loki, I was unpredictable and this posed a very large problem.

Thor reassured everyone though that I wasn't really under Loki's control, I was merrily "a horny high school girl with a crush on the bad boy" as Tony put it. I swear when that comment was inputted my face turned near maroon from the embarrassment. Luckily it was the only joke Tony said about the whole situation.

I was still under heavy surveillance and that was getting annoying fast. Just to go from one room to the next became like some sort of whacked out spy adventure, where guards surrounded me along with at least one of the Avengers.

I sat on a stool in the lab with Bruce and Tony. Bruce was examining Loki's spear again, trying to see if it could somehow lead them to the tesseract. Tony was from what I saw messing around on the computer, possibly hacking. It wouldn't surprise me; ever since Thor had come out about the whole "Mayra's born to be Loki's wife" bit he didn't seem too keen on trusting anyone.

I twirled around on the stool, bored as usual. It had been about six or so days since the incident and since then I had spent most of my time training. I was now able to transform into almost any animal I wanted, I was still having trouble with wings. I just hated the feeling of my arms getting manipulated and truly it felt just gross. The way the feathers sprang from my body just, ugh, I couldn't stand it. I knew that I needed to master that skill but for today I wanted nothing more than just take a break.

My spinning stopped short as Thor, Fury and Black Widow entered the room. Thor simply folded his arms across his chest observing the scene; he didn't like leaving my side for very long. Fury seemed irritated by Tony, "What are you doing?" Fury stated with obvious anger at the charismatic man, who shrugged at him.

"Just wondering what exactly does SHIELD want with the tesseract, I mean you wouldn't have us looking for it for this long if there wasn't a solid reason." Tony stated as he pulled out his smaller hand held computer. Suddenly Steve stormed into the room, hate seeped from him.

He slammed a weapon onto a lab table and glared at Fury, "SHIELD is looking to make weapons with the tesseract with Mayra's help; sorry the computer was running a little slow for me." Fury put on the defense and tried to clean his and SHIELD's name but Tony switched the image on his hand held device to a computer monitor that hung from the ceiling and twirled it around to show Fury.

"I'm sorry what were you lying about?" I stared in utter shock at the diagram. My mind screaming in anger, I could feel my body quivering with anger as it started to change. "Why try to make weapons? I thought SHIELD was all about bringing peace." Fury glared at Tony countering smartly.

"I'm sorry and how exactly did you make your fortune Stark?" I could tell Tony knew this was a lame excuse for what Fury had planned and everyone else felt it too.

"Why now?" Sighing Fury suddenly raised his hand and pointed toward the demigod.

"Because of him." Thor, baffled pointed to himself.

"Me?" Fury nodded turning to him knowing he had managed to turn the tables.

"Yes we were threatened by a force form another world and knew we needed to up our tactics in order to be able to defend ourselves" Fury stated, apparently thinking this was the proper way to go about this.

"Yeah a new nuclear weapon, and tell me how that works out," I stated getting to my feet. Everyone seemed to feel that I was about to go off seeing as Black Widow's hand went instinctively to her gun as did Fury's hand to his own gun. I growled, these damn things thought they could use me? The tesseract, I knew my mother could use its power but could I?

Looked like to me right now was the perfect time to find out, I searched for something deep within in me. A power that I had hidden away long ago, a blue flame that burned deep within my mind, I grasped it firmly, it was mine now and I was all ready to use it. But before I could try to use it I felt my body being flung by a powerful force. I landed with a crack on to the level below the lab. Letting out a screech of pain I quickly tried to stand, staggering to my legs I quickly shape shifted, taking the form of a zebra. I sprinted down the maze of the Helicarrier to any location I could feel safe in. I heard Natasha shout at me to stop but I ignored her, she was with Fury and that meant she was my enemy.

After pushing past groups of terrified workers in my new equine body I made it to my room. The girl's aquarium lay on the ground in a pile of shattered glass, their bodies were under all the specks of shimmering glass and I could see the blood flowing from their small fail bodies. Now human I sat on the ground brushed away the dangerous shards and lifted their mutilated corpses off the ground. Giving each one a soft kiss I looked around for Killer who was under the bed. After wrapping the girls up in my blanket on the bed I snatched Killer up and ran down the hall ways again, I needed to get out of here.

At a fork in the halls I paused, one way led to the ships bridge, while the other led to Loki. My body ran away from the bridge and headed toward Loki's prison.

I arrived just as a loud roar rang throughout the ship. The doors slid open to reveal Loki smiling at me as I entered. I walked down the steps to the control panel.

"Oh helping out your future husband are we?" Loki smirked with pleasure as I flipped the control panels screen open. My hand hovered over the release button for a moment but I shook my head, No I can't do that. Instead I pressed a different button and doors under the glass cage opened, wind blowing around us. Loki's face instantly read shock, "What are you doing?" I looked back at the panel noticing the button to make the cage release and fall down through the now open doors. My mind screamed at me to press it, to watch as Loki fell to his death, but instead I walked away from the controls and toward the cage. Loki seemed slightly relieved that I wasn't going to kill him but angry that I wasn't helping him.

I stared point blank at him. I could feel my emotions screaming at me to help him, to love him. I shook my head, "I may love you, but I am not going to be a pawn," I stated before my body contorted, wings replaced my arms and large talons replaced my feet. I gripped Killer with one of my legs and leapt out of the ship, I heard Loki's shouts of angry as the wind blasted past me. Flapping my new wings I soared away from the falling ship, where I was going I wasn't sure. I just knew that for now anywhere was better than there.

* * *

It wasn't long before I landed, by the looks of it I was in some suburban neighborhood. I set Killer down but remained in my eagle state. Ruffling my feathers I looked down at the canine. Killer appeared sad, "What's wrong?" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"_Why did you just leave? You were doing so well. You had friends.."_ I huffed at his words and turned away from him, we were in some public park and I sat on top of a small bench, Killer sat on the ground under me and stared at me with his large brown eyes. "_They helped you realize what you really are. They showed you what you could do. Taught you," _I snapped and turned to Killer screeching.

"SO WHAT? THEY'VE BEEN LYING TO ME, SPYING ON ME, AND HIDING THINGS FROM ME SINCE BEFORE I WAS BORN!" I could feel the anger building in me and my body was changing, paws replacing thin scaled limbs, fur taking over feathers. I growled at Killer in my new bear from and continued, "They're nothing but low life murders, and they killed my mother and wanted to abuse her power to make weapons to kill more people! You think I should be helping that pack of Killers?" Killer stared at me and I could hear people coming. I didn't care; I wanted people to fear me. To know that these fools were scared of me thrilled some part of me and I enjoyed it.

"_Mayra…you've lived among these people for years, why do you hate them? They raised you, took care of you. I know I care about you, sometimes you aren't the nicest owner, but I still love you all the same."_ Killer whispered as he took a step toward me. _"I love you, you're my mother. Don't let an old grudge ruin what you have."_ His brushed his head against my paw and I stared down at him.

Was he right? Was I letting all this hatred that lived in my mother fuel my dislike for humans? I looked down at my friend and felt small tears slip pasted my eyes.

"_You don't hate them Mayra I know you don't. You're just lost, I promise just follow your heart don't even think. Just do what you know is right. You know no matter what you decide I'll always be your friend."_ Killer licked at my paws nuzzling softly against me. I trembled slightly as I chocked on my sob. How could I just follow my heart? My heart wanted things that were impossible. It wanted me to love Loki, yet it also ached for him to die.

Fine then, I'll give my heart want it wanted. Killer seemed to sense that I had decided as he took a step away from me. I searched for it, the tesseract; I knew that it would lead me to Loki. If I could find it, I'd let my heart get what it wants.

The powerful flame surged through me; I could feel its power. The trail it left was far from here but I could get there quickly if I flew. Contorting my body to that of an eagle again I gripped Killer with my talons and shot into the sky. I heard the shocked talk of humans but ignored them. I was heading toward something that I knew would change my life forever.

It didn't take long for the surge of power I felt in me to grow brighter as I neared the tesseract. I could sense it, as though it was meant to be that I find the tesseract. Circling Stark tower I saw it, the blue cube that everyone wanted to posses. It was in some sort of a machine that pointed toward the heavens a man was working on it. I neared the tower just as Iron Man did.

"Mayra!" exclaimed Tony in confusion as he spotted me. I didn't look at him though I was staring dead on at Loki. The demigod smirked and walked into the building I followed him by entering through the tunnel that Tony had constructed for his suit. I landed now as a human Killer in my arms, I quickly set him down and he sprang behind the counter. I stood glaring at the man I loved. He chuckled as he strolled toward me.

"So you came back. I knew you would," he was in front of me now staring down at me, "You cannot fight destiny Mayra." He whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, the pulled me into a kiss. I accepted the kiss and even kissed back slightly but pulled away. He seemed annoyed by this and gripped my hair roughly, "there is no point in fighting your emotions Mayra, You are meant to love and obey me." I scoffed yanking out of his reach.

"Love yes, Obey though, Not a chance," I stated as I took a few steps away from the man. He glared at me and in the silence I could hear the horror that was taking place outside. I ignored it for now. He noticed my slight faultier and attacked with that.

"You do know that these humans should mean nothing to you. I mean you aren't even half human." Loki turned and stared out to the city as it began to crumble. Wait…not human?

"What are you talking about? Mayhide had me when she mated with a human," Loki chuckled at this and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, now Mayra you don't believe Mayhide would do such a thing now do you? She hated these humans; they had taken away her creations and destroyed her peaceful way of life. There would be no way she would mate with one of them, not even to please the Allfather." I stared at him, he sounded so sure of himself. But he could be? No Mayhide had a human mate right? I was part human, wasn't I? Loki turned to look at me now his hands behind his back knowing full well that he had me now.

"Mayhide used the tesseract to have her child. You are half Asgardian and half of the power of the tesseract. I must say Mayhide was quite intelligent to come up with you." I felt the blood rush out of me, I was created using the tesseract? No, Loki had to be lying. There's no way.

"But Mayhide was pregnant when they found her, she couldn't conceive me using the tesseract. Don't think I'm stupid Loki," I snapped glaring at him, he had walked toward me and now stood in front of me again. Giving me his signature smirk he leaned down his lips at my ears.

"She infused one of her creations with the tesseract, mated with the beast and then had you. That is why she died when she gave birth, the power that dwelled inside you from the tesseract was far too much for even her to handle." I could feel a lump in my throat forming, "She had you so that no other being could wield the tesseract, but these humans kept you away from it." I could feel the tears sliding down my face. "Can't you feel it, the burning power inside of you? The way it begs to be used?" I tightened my hand into a fist, "With you by my side Mayra we could rule, you as my queen." I swung my fist at Loki, the power that had built up in me slamming him to the ground. Snarling I tackled him his scepter skidded away from his grasp. I pinned him down my body changing to a monstrosity; a bear like being with large curved horns and the armor of a rhino. I breathed heavily as I stared down at Loki who glared back at me. "Get off of me Mayra," I roared in his face drool splattering onto him. Disgusted he turned away, "I SAID GET OFF! OBEY ME!" He slammed his head into mine causing me to lose focus for a moment. He took that second to pry himself out of my grasp and retrieve his weapon, which he then pointed directly at me. I stood on my back legs and growled at the now smaller man.

"If you won't help me then I'll just have to end you now." The scepter began to glow as it powered up and he then thrust it forward. The ball of energy flew at me and I just stood there, it slammed into me but still I stood. Loki's face showed disbelief, how was I still alive? Well Loki's scepter did get the majority of its power from the tesseract; dad's don't normally hurt their daughters. I growled feeling the power flowing through me, looks like it was my turn.

I felt the center of my chest build with power, a cavity opened in it and it glowed similarly to Loki's spear. He stared in astonishment as he realized that I a walking weapon that could use the tesseract as I pleased. The charge of power in me was too much and it burst through me. Loki slammed into the wall behind him creating a dent into it and he collapsed to the ground.

Stalking over to him, I felt the power building up again for another attack. Loki looked up at me, his eyes begging me to not hurt him. "Mayra wait…You..You're supposed to love me." His eyes pleaded with me as the center of my chest glowed with the energy of the tesseract once again.

"I do love you and that's why I'm the one who's going to kill you" Loki's pale eyes screamed at my now white one's with pleas of surrender.

I felt the energy blast out of me and then it was dark.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **please don't hurt me ;n;


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes: **A really long one guys, were getting close to the end now

* * *

_Chapter seven _

I groaned as I stared up toward the sky, getting my bearings I looked around and saw these strange alien creatures rampaging through the city of New York. Getting to my feet, still in my own new version of a bear, I looked around for anything familiar to me. I then spotted Natasha and Clint. I had yet to met Clint aka Hawkeye but was told a great deal about him by Fury. On all fours I sprinted through the madness around me toward the two.

Hawkeye suddenly pointed an arrow my way and it came whirling toward me, instinctively I coiled into a ball. The arrow struck the thick armor that covered my body, and exploded. I uncoiled and rather annoyed I called out, "Hey I'm on your side," Natasha looked up stunned by my sudden entrance but quickly returning to prying out the neck of one of the aliens. She leapt off the creature's back and ran toward me, panting she questioned, "Mayra is that really you? What are you and where did you go?" I shook my head at her questions. They didn't matter right now; we needed to get this situation under control before it got any worse.

"Look we need to think of a plan," I started but was stopped as Steve joined the party. He nodded my way as he began to speak.

"Good to see you back on our side Mayra, okay now we need to try and get all these things," He paused as the sound of a motor approached us, Bruce riding a moped waved as he strolled over.

"Hey guys," Steve smiled even though he seemed slightly shocked at Bruce's sudden appearance on the scene. He placed his hand to his ear to the blue tooth device in it.

"Stark, Bruce is here, just like you said." I couldn't hear what was said but suddenly a loud crash sounded and I turned and saw a large serpent like, machine? Or was it an animal I truly wasn't sure, come barreling toward us. Bruce brushed his hands together as he walked toward it smiling, "uhh professor now would be a good time to get angry," laughing Bruce retorted,

"That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry," He then looked toward the beast and his body changed, his skin turned green and his entire body grew to at least twice its original size. He swung his massive arm down on to the creatures head and it went down with it. Its body curving as it was destroyed by the monstrous man.

Steve then took this time to start giving out orders, he turned to me, "Mayra, you can control the tesseract I want you to go and try to stop that machine, get that portal closed," Nodding I felt my body shift as I sprang into the air now as a form of bird. But instead of going as an eagle I took a better approach my long leathery wings slapped the air as I flew toward Stark tower as a pterodactyl. With a loud screech I landed on the roof where a sandy haired man stood staring at the machine. I charged toward it and was instantly reflected by a force field. The man turned to me his eyes a strange blue color, "That field is impenetrable." Ignoring him I stared at the tesseract, if I couldn't get in then I was going to make it come out.

Breathing heavily I concentrated on the cube. Feeling the burn as its power regurgitated back to me, it swept into me in waves and it was becoming difficult to control. Holding my ground I panted as I forced the tesseract to shut down itself, but it was not allowing that at all. A loud crack sounded as I was flung to the edge of the roof slamming to the ground. I gasped for air; the tesseract had shot me to prevent me from shutting it down. I got to my feet slowly my body aching, but I wasn't about to give up just yet. Again I concentrated on the cube, putting everything in me to try and stop it. The tesseract reacted this time shooting out sparks as it attempted to force me out. A battle between a power source and its offspring, who would have guessed something like this would ever happen to a once simple girl like me? I felt the power surge through me, almost there , when I suddenly felt something slap me in the chest. The force of the blow sent me over the ledge of the building and I tumbled to the lower level of the tower.

Hissing as pain shot through me I tried to stand and glared at the alien that had attacked me. Quickly shape shifting to my amour bear form I slammed my paw down on its face. The creature quivered and then became motionless under my weight and I looked behind me and saw Loki and Thor fighting. Taking a look back to the tesseract, I knew wasn't able to shut it down on my own. There had to be something, I looked back at the brothers and suddenly it hit me. No like literally, Loki had spotted me and shot me using his scepter. I raised my paw up and caught the energy in it before it collided with me. I focused on Loki and shot the blow back at him. He easily dodged and backed away from both Thor and I.

"Two against one now I thought you two were better than that." Loki stated a joking smile on his face. I growled at him and nodded to Thor, I could handle Loki, he needed to get back and help out the others. For a moment Thor did nothing but stand there before he swung his hammer around and shot into the sky. Loki starred at me his eyes full of anger and betrayal. "The promise made to Odin by Mayhide stated you were to be my wife, why is it you fight with me then?" I could tell Loki was utterly baffled as to why I wasn't at his feet like some dog and I smirked at this.

"I was born of the tesseract, a power source Loki, Nobody could rule over me." His eyes burned with hatred as he lunged at me with his spear. I easily blocked his attack and growled. I grab him by the front of his shirt and lift him into the air. His scepter fell to the ground and I glared into his green eyes. "As I said before, I do love you, but you will never, _Never _be able to control me." I flung his body off the tower but he managed to grab a hold of one of the flying vehicles the alien's road on and flew off. Oh, now that was not going to happen. My leather wings flapped as I tailed the demigod. He easily dodged my energy attacks with quick swerves. I needed to get closer to hit my target.

As we rounded a building I saw he was after Natasha, who had managed to hijack an alien vehicle. I also spotted Clint on top of some building, an arrow flew from his position at Loki and Loki simply caught the arrow before it hit him and smirked. Though then the weapon exploded in his face and he crashed back into Stark tower. I quickly picked up the pace and flew in after him.

A load roar sounded just as I entered through the broken window. Hulk slammed into the tower and stood before Loki. He roared and Loki instantly attempted to stand up for himself, "Enough! You filthy creature how dare you strike at a go-". Loki didn't even get to finish his sentence as Hulk swung him around like a rag doll. Once done Loki lay in a crater in the floor and the Hulk left, but not before making the comment "puny god". I walked over to Loki who lay on the ground, a pathetic noise of pain escaping his mouth.

I kneeled down next to him and his eyes stared at mine. I brushed my hair back, I hated it when it wasn't in a pony tail, it always got in the way.

"So looks like you've lost." Loki glared at me but then I saw something glimmer in his eyes. Fear, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Well I mean I loved him, so that probably had something to do with it. I sighed as I took a seat next to him and stroked his hair back lightly. His eyes shown that small trace of fright and I couldn't help but frown down at him. What was he so afraid of?

* * *

I don't really remember how long I sat there with Loki but soon it was all over. The aliens were all dead and the portal was closed. I heard what Tony had done and gave him a big hug and called him a hero. He of course brushed off the comment. I hated that Tony never saw himself as a hero but I knew I couldn't change that.

Loki was of course captured his hands in cuffs and a muzzle on his mouth. We didn't want him using his silver tongue for the time being. Thor had me handle the tesseract which now lay in a glass case that was chained to my wrist and of course Killer was recovered after the whole ordeal. He had stayed hidden while the whole alien invasion thing had occurred and promptly returned to my side once the all clear was given.

I sat staring at the others in the dilapidated restaurant Tony had dragged us all to. Everyone was eating shawarma, some weird dish Tony had wanting to try out. Even Killer ate as he sat on my lap taking bites out of the food in front of me, I wasn't really into eating right now seeing as my mind was whirling with what was going to happen in such a short amount of time. Between bits Stark asked, "So where exactly are you going to do now Mayra?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm going home." Tony smiled, at this and after chewing his bite of food prospered.

"I'm sure your family will be happy to see you, even though they aren't really your family.." I shook my head no at this remark and chuckled. I patted Killer who wagged his tail up at me knowingly. He had kept his promise of always loving me no matter what I choose.

"No, not that home." Everyone now had their eyes on me and I smiled warmly, Thor returned my smile. He being the only one besides Killer who knew my plans.

"Mayra will return to Asgard with Loki and I, where she will wed Loki and live there for the rest of her life." Bruce choked on his food and Steve spat out his drink. They all stared at me in disbelief.

"Wait you're leaving?" exclaimed Steve as he cleaned himself up. I smiled and nodded and turned to Loki who sat next to me, his hands in his lap and his mouth covered so he couldn't talk. I placed my hand on his knee and he looked at me.

"Mayhide made a promise and I fully intend on keeping it. Though he may be a complete lunatic and a murder, I still need to marry him." Loki's eyes smoldered at my words but I could see a hint of glee behind the anger. My smiled remained on my face even though everyone else seemed to think I was insane.

* * *

Our departure was free of the curious eyes of SHIELD, it seemed to me that they trusted us to do as we so wished. I liked that, I finally wasn't being followed by some mysterious organization. I looked at Thor who stood on my left and then to Loki, still in chains and muzzled, on my right. I held the glass case that contained the tesseract in my hands and Killer stood at my feet, tail wagging happily. Its power surging as it prepared to transport us home. I looked down at Killer with a soft smile, this was where we had to say goodbye. Handing the tesseract to Thor I kneeled down to my beloved canine companion.

I could feel the tears beginning to clog my throat as I patted his head. He too seemed slightly emotion as he licked at my hand. "_I will miss you mama,"_ he murmured as he rubbed his small skull against my palm. Laughing to fight back the sadness as it crept through me I lifted the small dog into my hands, and kissed his head over and over again. The memory of first getting him as a small puppy and raising him as my own, flooded my mind as I held my tiny solider. Swallowing my sob I stood up with him still in my arms and walked over to Tony who also seemed affected by the scene as it played out before him. Gently I handed him Killer, he willingly accepted the offer even though it was a known fact he hated having things handed to him. Wiping the few tears that managed to escape I looked up at Tony.

"Please remember to take good care of my boy," I set a hand on Killer's sand colored head one last time as I continued, "Remember he loves to run each day for an hour and to only feed him twice a day. Also don't forget to-"

"Take him to the vet and give him is flea medication," Smiling Tony finished my sentence. "Don't worry Mayra I know, and if I don't you can bet Pepper will always be there to remind me." I laughed softly at this and my hand fell away from the small canine's head. I nodded and gave Tony one last hug before returning to Thor and Loki's side. Thor handed me the glass case back and I stood between the two brothers. Once all of our goodbyes were said Thor and Loki each grabbed onto the case. The tesseract began to glow and suddenly a portal opened above us.

* * *

Teleporting was strange, I can't really describe the experience, and there really aren't any words that I can think of that would help me explain it. As we stood in a strange palace I looked around, Thor was beside me and so was Loki. The building we were in was very large and it was adorned in gold and white, truly beautiful. Voices caught my attention and I turned to see a group of four people walking toward us, all ecstatic to see us. A woman with dark hair pulled tight into a tall pony tail, a round man with ginger hair and beard, a blonde thin man, and a dark haired man who seemed very emotion deprived.

Thor laughed loudly as he shook hands with his friend and greeted them with happy words. I stayed back with Loki and looked up at him. I was still somewhat timid when it came to meeting new people. Loki stared down at me, his eyes empty.

"Is that who I believe it to be?" The woman spoke up suddenly; she was facing me with a look of absolute happiness. She ran to me and gripped me into a tight hug. I jumped at her friendly attack almost dropping the tesseract. She laughed and pulled back to fully see me, "Dearest Mayhide! It has been so long!" She looked me up and down as the others joined in.

"Mayhide is that really you?" The blonde male exclaimed as he approached us. I stared at the group and shook my head no. They suddenly seemed confused, similar to how Thor had reacted when he first met me. Speaking of Thor he laughed loudly and came over to us. He grasped my shoulder as he began to speak to his friends.

"My friends this is not Mayhide, do not worry I made the same mistake upon meeting her. This, my friends, is Mayhide's daughter, Mayra." He beamed at me happily and I returned the smile. The others still seemed bewildered, and then suddenly the heavy set male spoke.

"Wait, Mayhide had a daughter?" A light lit in the dark haired mans eyes and he added to the conversation.

"Does this not mean she will have to wed Loki?" Everyone got quiet at this and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. I grabbed Loki's arm and he turned to look down at me.

"Yes I am going to marry Loki. Mayhide made a promise and I going to make sure to not break it." I saw the same slim glow of happiness show in Loki's eyes. It pleased me and I tightened my grip on his hand. The other's didn't seem too pleased with the idea though as they exchanged looks among each other. Thor spoke now to try and keep the situation at a less awkward state.

"Come Mayra, You Loki and I must meet with the Allfather to discuss things." I nodded and grabbed onto Loki's arm and dragged him behind me as I followed the God of thunder. The group stayed behind though, giving us privacy.

The palace was so large I was surprised that those living here didn't get lost. It was such a maze, but soon we arrived to a large round room where a throne sat in the farthest wall facing the entrance. An older looking man with an eye patch over his right eye sat on the throne, a staff in his hand and guards at his side along with a beautiful woman. I guessed this man to be the Allfather Odin and the woman his wife and Thor's step mother Frigga. I had learned from Thor that Frigga wasn't his actual mother but he treated her as such since she was the one to raise him.

Thor instantly kneeled and pushed Loki down to kneel as well, I followed suit but wasn't really sure how to act in the presence of the Allfather. Odin stood from his throne and opened his arms wide. "Loki, my son," I could hear the sincere happiness in his voice and smiled softly at it, "you have returned home, safe and with a new friend?" Odin turned to me and I quickly looked down. Thor stood at this,

"Forgive me father but I wish to tell you that this is-"Odin raised his hand to shush Thor as he interrupted.

"Mayhide's daughter, Mayra." I flinched slightly as he said my name. It didn't surprise me that he knew who I was, he was after all the Allfather. I took this chance to look up slowly; Odin stood his arms at his sides as he looked down at me. A small smile was on his old features as he walked down the steps toward us. "Mayhide was very intelligent, she knew she needed to please me to return to Asgard and so she used the tesseract to create a daughter. This young baby was to be born in Asgard and raised to love and cherish those in her life." Odin now stood directly in front of me and I stayed on my knees but looked up at him as he spoke. "Unfortunately Mayhide misjudged how her body would react to such a powerful child in her and died. We never managed to retrieve the baby that was to marry my youngest son. I let you live among the mortals, for I knew one day." He motioned for me to stand along with Loki who stood slowly beside me. Odin then grabbed my hand, the one not holding the glass case containing the tesseract and also grabbed Loki's chained hands. He then put our hands together and I instantly felt the warm spark of attraction I had felt the first time I saw Loki. I looked up at the man with pale green eyes and he stared back at me, something in me told me he was experiencing the same feelings. "I knew one day, you would find yourself in Loki's arms." I couldn't help but smile at the Allfather's words as I looked at Loki, the feelings in me bubbling up in a warm comfortable way.

"Now then," Odin continued, "We must speak of the wedding, you two were to be wed once Mayra had reached of age, seeing as how the time has come and gone you two are to be wed as soon as possible" Odin was returning to his throne when Thor spoke up.

"Father, forgive me but what of Loki's punishment? He must pay for what he has done to the humans." I felt myself grip onto Loki's hand tighter as Thor said this. What if Odin made it so Loki was to be put to death, I knew that my heart would never heal from such a wound. I looked at the Allfather with hopeful eyes. Odin seemed rather unsure as he took a seat at his throne. Then I felt it, an answer to all of this, I quickly spoke up before anything else could be said.

"Exile!" I quickly recoiled noticing the volume of my voice, everyone stared at me in slight bewilderment, I continued as to not seem like a fool, "Thor had been sent to earth for having gone against your word, why not do the same with Loki? I would be by his side the whole time and you could remove his powers." I felt Loki's hand constrict my own as I spoke and I quickly sent him a slight shock with the power of the tesseract, he instantly lessened his hold on me.

Odin seemed to be considering this but Thor shot out, "You wish to send Loki back to the world he almost destroyed? Mayra are you mad?" He glared at me with fury, but I knew he wasn't really worried about what Loki would do to the Earth he was worried about the mortal woman he had feelings for.

"As I said I would be guarding Loki, making sure he doesn't do anything." I countered but Thor instantly retorted.

"But he will have you, and you can use the power of the tesseract. If he manages to get you to use that power on the humans there will be no Earth." I felt myself anger slightly, he honestly thought that Loki could control me. My hand clenched tightly around the case of the tesseract it glowing as it surged with my anger.

"I am not one to be under anyone's control Thor, you saw it for yourself. In battle I could have easily destroyed Loki if I so wished, but I chose not too because my mother promised I am too marry him. I can easily fight off any sort of spell Loki attempts to cast on me. After all," I swung the tesseract, "I'm part of the tesseract, a source of power." Thor still didn't seem truly convinced but Odin stepped in to stop the argument.

"Now, seeing as I have much to think about I want the three of you to get some rest. Mayra, you and Loki will be wed in two days time. I will also announce the punishment of Loki the same time. Now go." The Allfather tapped his staff on the ground and the doors to the chamber opened. Wearily I walked out pulling Loki along with me. Odin though stopped us again. He stepped down from his throne and walked toward Loki and I. He grabbed onto the chains on his hands and they instantly vanished along with the muzzle. Loki tore his hand out of my grasp and massaged his face, the muzzle was probably very uncomfortable to wear, he said nothing and Odin nodded for us to leave.

Once out of the room Thor turned to Loki anger written all over his face. "Loki you will do well not do any of your tricks while in Asgard. Father may have given you a second chance but I will not be so kind." Loki gave him a sort of blank expression before Thor left. I stood behind Loki and we both watched as Thor left. Loki turned and looked at me, not really knowing to what to say or do, I simply stood there.

"Come with me," Loki suddenly spoke up and began walking the opposite direction Thor went. He grabbed my arm and pulled me alongside him. I wasn't sure what to feel. I was so far from Earth, my home, soon to be married to the evil trickster before me and I could also possibly be losing him. My mind dwelled on that for a moment, Loki may be put to death. Sure Mayhide promised I'd marry him and that part was going to happen, Odin said so, but really a marriage doesn't have to be long and really it's just a ceremony. My hand clenched onto the glass case in my hand and I looked down at it as we weaved through the palace.

What did fate have in store for us? I tried to push the questions out of my head as we rounded a corner and stood in front of a large door. Turning the golden handle Loki dragged me inside quickly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **fair warning the next chapter has some smexy stuff in it, also if anyone was curious as to how Mayhide looks I doodled her up recently

http:/rodent-blood .deviantart .com /art/A-lullaby-to-close-your-eyes-304908759 (just remove the spaces and it should take you to the picture)


End file.
